Tales and journeys
by sweethobbit
Summary: And the journeys has began ) Third chapter up! Please, please read and review!
1. Tales and Journeys

- "Merry"

- "Mhmm..."

- "You know Bilbo's story..?"

- "Which one of them?"

- "The one about the dragon. With all the dwarves and elves, and the trolls."

- "Yes, what about it?"

- "Do you believe the story is true?"

Merry looked up from the book he was reading, and looked at his cousin next to him. The young Took was seated in front of the fire, staring at the flames while eating an apple.

- "Why are you asking?"

- "Well," Pippin began. – "Bilbo tells that story so different than the other stories. He has this look on his face, a dreamy kind of look, if you understand what I mean. And it's like you can almost feel the excitement, and all the wonderful things. Everything seems so real."

- "Well, that's because it is real," Merry said. – "Well, at least that's what I think." And then he went back to his book.

Pippin seemed pleased. There were many of the hobbits who didn't believe the story, and especially the older hobbits used to mention Bilbo as an old and crazy hobbit. But Pippin had always hold on to what he believed was true. And now that Merry said he believed the same, Pippin knew the story had to be true.

- "Merry?"

- "Yes?" This time Merry put down his book. He knew that when Pippin first started on his questions, it would never end.

- "Do you think we will go on a journey once?"

- "Well, I don't know," Merry answered a little puzzled. – "Would you like too?"

- "Maybe. Well, yes, I kind of hope we will. I'd love to go and see the dwarves and the elves, even the Big People."

- "Of course you'd like that," Merry laughed. – "You're no Took for nothing."

- "But it has to be a fun journey," Pippin said a matter-of-factly. – "Not one of those filled with danger and darkness. They are so scary, and I hate to feel scared."

Merry couldn't help but smile.

- "I don't think anyone likes to feel scared, Pip," he said.

- "Would you like to go with me, Merry?" Pippin asked suddenly. – "If I had to go on one of these journeys. Even if I had to go on one of the dangerous ones, would you go with me?"

Merry, still a little taken aback at this question, stared at his young cousin before he finally answered.

- "If you asked me to, Pip, I would go to the end of the world with you."

(Fin)


	2. The start of a journey

The Fellowship had been walking for hours this day, and the hobbits – who weren't used to walk long this fast for this long – were starting to feel the tiredness in both legs and arms. Pippin looked up at the sky, which was getting darker and darker, and he tried to remember what had happen the last couple of weeks – or maybe it had been months?

Everything had happened so fast. He and Merry had just been into Farmer Maggots crop when they suddenly had bumped into Frodo and Sam. Which was a bit strange since Sam never sat his foot there (not being able to steal anything). And Frodo hadn't been there since before he moved to Bag End. Then they met this Black Rider and had to hide from it. Pippin still shivered only by the thought of it. And now...Well, now they were on a secret mission to destroy an evil Ring.

Pippin sighted. If they had been back in the Shire now, they'd probably be drinking ale at the Green Dragon. How he missed that? But still, what he wanted the most right now was a bed, or just a good night sleep and, not to mention, something to eat. He could hear is stomach making loud and rumbling noises.

- "Hungry?" Merry grinned. – "Your stomach is complaining."

- "Not just hungry, but tired too," Pippin answered. – "When do you think we will stop and rest?"

- "I don't know. Why don't you ask Gandalf?"

- "Because you'll know what he'll say," Pippin groaned. – "Stop thinking with your stomach, Peregrin Took. This is not a walk in the park but a serious journey."

Merry laughed. Although it was true, hearing Pippin imitating Gandalf was still a laugh. Even the man walking behind them had to smile.

- "Maybe Elrond was right. I shouldn't have come with you on this quest... I mean, mission," Pippin said, slapping his head.

- "But Pippin...." Merry said, smiling and comforting. –"Without you here by my side, what would I do?"

This seemed to cheer Pippin up a bit, and Merry felt satisfied. He didn't like to see Pippin - who always used to smile and be happy – sad and unhappy. He felt a little bad for Pippin. It wasn't easy being the youngest member of the Fellowship, and especially not if you were a hobbit.

- "Gandalf?" Merry called out.

- "Yes, Meriadoc?" Gandalf turned around to face him. – "What is it?"

- "Well, we have been walking the whole day, which hobbits are not used to by the way, and we're tired and hungry. And I don't think I'm the only one who would be delighted if we could have a good sleep now."

- "Hear, hear," Frodo shouted.

Aragorn smiled, and he looked at Gandalf. Their eyes met and there was a sudden agreement. Gandalf smiled.

- "You're right, Merry," he said, and Pippin could hear sights of relieve from the other hobbits and even the dwarf. – "We have been walking for too long. Forgive an old man for not thinking twice about you hobbits. But you have all been brave and we shall rest. Let me just find a good place where we won't be noticed."

They turned around and continued for a little while.

- "Thank you very much," Pippin whispered to Merry.

- "Anytime, Pippin."

---

That night couldn't Pippin sleep. After what felt like hours of just tossing and twitching and trying to find a better spot to sleep on, he decided he might as well get up. He poked Merry who was sleeping next to him.

- "Merry?" he whispered, but there was no reply. – "Merry?"

- "I'm sleeping, Pippin," Merry snored. –"And so should you."

Pippin sighted. He knew it was hopeless to try to go back to sleep. Staring towards the small fire, he could see the great shapes of Gandalf and Aragorn. But.... They weren't alone! An Elf was sitting with them, and it was not Legolas. Although he did look like him, but so did almost every elf, Pippin thought. He sneaked a little closer to listen better.

- "You're walking slowly," the Elf said. – "We have been watching you while you have been walking in out forest."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows to this, clearly not liking that someone had been watching them without him finding out about it.

- "It's the little ones that are slowing you down, Mithrandir," the Elf continued.

- "One of the little ones is the Ringbearer, Lidell," Gandalf answered a matter-of-factly.

-"And he is, of course, not the one I'm talking about. I'm talking about the other ones," the Elf said. -"They're of no use here, Mithrandir. Send them back. I can take them with me back to Rivendell. They can wait for your return there."

For once Aragorn looked with great dislike at an Elf. Although he knew things would speed up if the hobbits were sent back, he had a strange feeling towards it.

- "Lord Elrond sent out a Fellowship of nine. Nine members against nine Black Riders," he finally said. – "Who're you to say otherwise?"

- "I'm here to help. The Dark Lord is rising. He has armies now bigger than you can imagine. The hobbits will only slow you down – especially the youngest of them."

Pippin's heart jumped a bit. They were talking of him! To his surprise he could see Aragorn shaking his head slowly.

- "Gandalf," he began but Gandalf interrupted.

- "Aragorn, my old friend," Gandalf smiled. – "I have no intentions at all to send young Peregrin Took home, nor Meriadoc or Samwise. Maybe they would do better of at home and maybe they're not of any use _now_. But I have a feeling that they would surprise us all before the end."

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said that, and both he and Aragorn smiled. Pippin grinned, and satisfied he went back to get some sleep – or at least try too.

- "Pip?" Merry asked, opening his eyes. – "Where have you been?"

- "I just went to get some water. Thought that might help me gets some sleep."

- "Oh," Merry replied. – "Was a bit worried there." He closed his eyes.

- "Merry?"

- "Mhmm."

- "Do you remember our talk long ago? When I was ten?"

- "Which one of them?"

- "The one about Bilbo's story, if it was true and all, and then we talked about journeys."

- "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

- "Well, can you believe it, Merry?" Pippin laughed. – "We're actually on one now."

Merry didn't say anything, only replied with a smile, still with closed eyes.

- "Good night, Pippin."

- "Good night, Merry." Pippin closed his eyes too, and finally he managed to fall into sleep, now wearing a big smile on his face.


	3. The well

The well had just been too tempting. Just looking down it had woken up his curiosity, and Pippin had suddenly felt this urge to find out how far down it was. And before he knew it, the stone was falling down it and then... _"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance!" _The words from Gandalf still hung over him, just to remind him of how stupid he had been. He sighted. A nuisance that was what he was. He looked over his shoulder. Gandalf was sitting next to the well, staring at it, obviously caught up in his own thoughts.

Gandalf looked over at the little shape in the corner, which obviously was awake since it was twitching and twirling as if lying on an anthill.

- "Pippin?" he whispered. The shape stopped moving.

- "Yes?"

- "Since you seem to have trouble sleeping, why don't you come over here and keep an old wizard company?"

The hobbit got up on his feet, tumbled over and sat down next to Gandalf.

- "So tell me, young lad," Gandalf said. – "What's troubling you?"

- "Everything..." Pippin sighted. – "I'm so sorry, Gandalf. I'm so sorry about the stone. I wish I wasn't so curious...I wish..."

He could still picture the situation. Gandalf yelling at him, Aragorn and Legolas exchanging worried looks, and Merry...Merry couldn't even look at him.

- "Are you still mad at me, Gandalf?" Pippin asked.

- "No," Gandalf answered, and he pulled Pippin closer to him. – "You're a Took, and Tooks are curious by blood. And you, my boy, are a living proof of this. You have always been so and will always be so. And if I know you as well as I think I do, then I hardly believe this will be your last mistake."

He gave a snort of laughter as he patted Pippin on the head, making sure that he hadn't meant to be mean.

- "That's nice," Pippin replied sarcastic, but joined in and laughed too.

- "Don't you worry," Gandalf smiled. – "When that time come, I will be there to help you make it right."

- "You promise that?" Pip asked.

Gandalf smiled.

- "You have my word."

----

And so they sat for a while. In silence, both smoking their pipes and just enjoying each other company.

- "Did you think the same about the Old Took?" Pippin suddenly asked. – "Or Bilbo, for that matter?" He has some Took-blood, did you know that?"

- "Oh, I know," Gandalf laughed. – "And so has Frodo, if I'm not mistaken."

- "Yes, he has," Pippin said proudly.

- "Do you feel better now?"

- "Yes, a little."

- "Well, think of it no more," Gandalf said. – "And if I was you I would try to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead tomorrow, and I don't want you to complain every single hour about not getting enough to sleep."

- "You're right, Gandalf," Pippin smiled. Then he got up on his feet, bowed as hobbits do, and then went back to his corner.

- "Good night, Pippin," Gandalf said, mostly to himself, while patting on his pipe. – "Sleep well, my young lad.


End file.
